Sick
by dolphingirl7
Summary: Annabeth was with Percy, until she started feeling a little sick. Percy takes care of her. Some Percabeth. Please Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan Does.

Annabeth's Point Of View

I was in the arena with my cabin and Percy, trying to beat them all. The only one I couldn't beat was Percy. Why was my boyfriend such a good fighter? It frustrated me to know that he was better. When he beat me for the third time, I sighed, and he smirked.

"You don't like it when I can beat you, huh?" He asked. I scowled and glared at him. The conch shell sounded, telling us it was lunch time. I sat down at the Athena table with my cabin. That was when I first felt it. A dizzy wave fell over me, and I had to clutch my head to keep myself from falling down. It must have been from all the fighting with no break. I ate some olive pizza and a glass of milk. Percy walked over to me when I was done and we headed to the canoe lake to spend our free time. We got into a canoe, and Percy started paddling along.

"What do you have to do for you chore today?" He asked me.

"Sort through the reports. You?" I responded.

"Cabin inspection. Did you use anymore of Daedalus' inventions?" He asked, totally not interested, just wanting to please me.

"You are such a kiss up!" I laughed.

"I am not!" he said like a five year old. I snorted. Then I felt dizzy again, and slightly nauseous. I clutched my stomach, and Percy looked over to me, concern flickering in his eyes.

"You look a little green. Are you ok?" He asked gently.

"I am fine," I said. He raised his eyebrows. "Really," I added. He looked like he wanted to question me, but the conch blew again signaling the start of afternoon activities. Percy and I went our separate ways to our afternoon activities. My cabin went to the climbing wall. My head hurt so bad when I reached there that I had to hold onto a tree branch to keep myself from falling. I called Malcolm, my second-in-command, over to talk to me.

"I need you to oversee the climbing wall. I have a headache. Nothing major," I added quickly, at his questioning glare. He nodded and I walked back to my cabin. I decided to lay down for a little bit, but as soon as I sat down, I was sprinting to the bathroom. I was violently sick. I crawled back to my bed, and collapsed. I was freezing. I grabbed all of my covers and threw them on me, and I was still cold. My stomach and head hurt, and my whole body felt like it was on fire. I felt like I had the poison from the battle still in me. The pain was agonizing. I assumed I was alone for 2 hours, because the conch signaled again for chores. I stayed in bed. My cabin wouldn't be back for an hour. Only the counselors had to leave for chores. The only person who would be in my cabin in the next hour was Percy. Oh Gods, Percy! He would freak if he saw me like this. I didn't ponder this long, because another wave of nausea rolled over me, and I was in the cabin's bathroom again, emptying the content of my stomach again. I barely made it to my bed and was under the covers when the door opened, and Percy walked in with a clipboard. He looked over to my bed, and saw me.

"Oh Gods, Annabeth!" He said. He put his hand on my forehead. It was freezing. I hissed and recoiled. "You're burning up," He added, voice full of concern. He scooped me up, and carried me into the infirmary. Chiron was there, healing and Apollo girl who fell off her Pegasus.

"Percy, why- Oh dear," He said. He pointed to a bed and Percy gently placed me there. Chiron came over with a thermometer. He placed it in my mouth. Five minutes later, he pulled it out.

"Oh Styx," He cursed. Percy stared at him. Chiron never cursed. Never.

"What is it?" Percy asked, in a slightly scared voice.

"105.3. That is really high. I don't think we should risk giving her Nectar and Ambrosia. It could burn her up." That is one thing that I do not want to happen to me.

Over the next few days, I was in and out of consciousness. Every time I opened my eyes, Percy was there, looking more and more tired. He placed wet clothes on my forehead and held my bucket when I got sick. A week later, my temperature finally started to decrease, and I could keep down piece of toast. Thank the Gods. Two weeks after I got sick, Chiron finally released me from the infirmary. He sent Percy to his cabin last night to get some sleep. I felt great and not sick anymore. I had some Nectar and Ambrosia, which made me feel so much better, as soon as my fever went down to 100. I walked out if the infirmary, and into the sunshine. The first stop I made was to the Poseidon cabin. I knocked on the door and Percy opened it. He smiled when he saw me, and pulled me into a hug. Then he lightly kissed my lips.

"I am glad you're better, Wise Girl," He said in a loving tone.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain. Me too," I laughed.

"I love you," He murmured, kissing me again.

"And I love you." Then we walked to the arena, where I finally beat him with sword fighting.


End file.
